


[podfic] like explosions in the sky

by growlery



Category: Bandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes, implications of character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:16:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>In a world where age is measured not by how long you have lived, but by how many years you have left, Spencer is five. He turned five yesterday at seven-thirty-two when they were out in the factory, collecting cans. Now he’s curled up around Ryan, face pressed against his neck, inhaling deeply, suppressing the uprising panic that the knowledge of your own mortality brings. </i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] like explosions in the sky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [like explosions in the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7661) by flimsy. 



> For the _speak quietly_ and _speak sadly_ squares of my podfic_bingo card. Music is from Chasing Ghosts by Imaginary Friend.

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?itp6k0xmgpce0ex)  
mp3 / 48:59 / 44.8MB


End file.
